


The Gayest Thing I've Ever Done

by coffeemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Michael, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuke/pseuds/coffeemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band bonding crosses the line between normal and weird, and it's Luke's fault. But the boys don't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gayest Thing I've Ever Done

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm such a slut for ot4 5sos and also the idea of Luke being interested in guys but like, not sure about it, so he goes to his best friend and they end up having sex.

It was Saturday night, almost morning, when they arrived home from the party. A few friends in town had invited them out, and it was a jumble of voices and lights and music. Calum and Luke wanted to stay longer, but they were tipsy and the other boys figured it was best to get back to the hotel. After this, they had a day off, and wanted to spend it enjoying the city instead of sleeping all day.

They all ended up in one room, just talking. The subjects gradually grew deeper, starting off with music and then going to government conspiracy theories, thanks to Ashton’s interest. Luke sat on the couch next to Michael, leaning against him, with a coffee table in between them and the chairs Ashton and Calum sat in. It was quiet for a moment, and Luke decided to say something. By now they had gotten away from the conspiracy theories, and were discussing life experiences and relationships. He figured this would be interesting.

“What’s the gayest thing you’ve ever done?” Luke asked.

Michael looked at him funnily. “Well, considering that I’m bi…” He trailed off as the other guys laughed. “Actually, no, I think that time me and Calum went skinny dipping. That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever done.”

Ashton burst out laughing. “But… haven’t you had sex with a guy?”

“Yeah, but this was gayer,” Michael said, winking at Calum.

“Oh my god,” Calum giggled.

“What’s it like?” The voice came from right next to him.

“What?” Michael turned to face him.

Luke fiddled with his lip ring before responding, “To have sex with a guy.”

“Luke, what the fuck?”

He shrugged. “I was just wondering.”

Ashton and Calum looked at him, as did Luke. They all seemed like they were waiting for an answer.

Michael sighed. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

Ashton’s hand shot up. “Have you like… gotten fucked?”

“This isn’t school, you don’t have to raise your hand. And yes.”

“Well… aren’t you going to elaborate?” Calum asked.

He blushed and looked down at his feet, answering, “Um, it’s fun. Unless the guy has a huge dick.”

“Like me?” Ashton winked suggestively.

Calum rolled his eyes. “Shut up Ash, we know.”

“Do you like giving blowjobs?” Luke asked.

Michael blushed as he answered, “Uh, yeah, I do.”

Luke smirked, deciding to test him. “Do you want to give me one?”

Calum and Ashton looked at each other, with an expression of pure ‘what the fuck just happened’.

Michael stared at Luke, eyes wide in an expression between shock and interest. “Wait, seriously?”

Luke looked at him and nodded. He started to unbutton his jeans, and Calum suddenly piped in, “Woah, wait, should we leave?”

“I’m fine with an audience,” Michael said, winking at him. Calum looked surprised at the comment, but shrugged it off and decided to stay put. After all, he was too curious to leave now.

“Oh, so Michael’s still flirtatious during sex. Interesting,” Ashton commented.

Luke unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, standing up to pull them off. He tossed them on the couch next to Michael, who kneeled on the floor in front of him. Luke started to pull his underwear off, but Michael stopped him with a hand. “Let me get that,” he said, palming Luke’s dick through the black cotton riding low on his slim hips. He pulled them down, Luke raising his hips so they fell down around his ankles. Michael threw them on the couch with his jeans and looked up at Luke. His blue eyes seemed brighter than usual, and with the light scruffy beard, and soft looking pink lips, he just looked extremely… sexy.

“Holy shit.”

Luke looked down at him with a worried expression. “What’s wrong?”

“No, it’s just… you’re so… wow.”

Calum muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “Wow, Mike sure does have a way with words.”

“Such doge. Much wow,” Ashton whispered.

Michael rolled his eyes at their comments, then looked down. Luke’s dick was gorgeous, probably seven and a half inches long and just the perfect thickness for Michael to wrap his hand around. He let out a moan when Michael started stroking him, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a perfect mushroom shaped head.

Ashton and Calum just watched quietly as Michael lowered his mouth onto Luke’s cock, starting to suck it slowly. He bobbed his head up and down, and looked up at Luke when he let out a soft moan.

“You’re good at this,” he said.

Michael smiled a little and continued, using a hand to hold the base of his cock as he used his tongue to lick around it. He sucked on the head for a few seconds, and Luke shuddered with pleasure. He could taste a bit of precum, and loved knowing that he made Luke do that.

By now, Calum and Ashton had decided that the line between band bonding and gayness had been crossed long ago. They both had their pants around their ankles, and hands on their dicks. Luke noticed, and tapped Michael’s shoulder to point it out to him.

Michael was surprised to see his two friends jerking themselves off. He thought they’d just watch. But this was hot. Calum was going slow, with a lazy stroke up and down. Ashton’s hand was tighter around his cock, and he was playing with his balls with the other hand. Sure, he’d seen them naked before, but this was different. It was definitely a turn on to see his friends like this, and he felt weird for thinking that, but considering the situation... apparently they thought so too.

He loved the way Luke’s cock felt in his mouth. It was big, but Michael could take almost all of it in without gagging.

He slid a finger up behind Luke’s balls, stopping at his hole. He pulled off to ask, “Can I?”

Luke looked surprised but his expression quickly returned to normal, responding with “Um, sure…”

Michael turned to look at Ashton and Calum. “Hey, can one of you get some lube? There’s some in the blue bag in my bathroom.”

Calum got up quickly; he decided to completely take off his pants, leaving them on the floor in front of the chair. He disappeared into Michael’s room then came back and squirted some in his palm before handing the bottle to Ashton, who did the same and handed the bottle to Michael. He had pulled off Luke, wanting to focus on fingering him.

He put a dab of the liquid on his finger and Luke put his feet on the couch to give him better access. Michael touched his hole gently and spread lube on it, pushing in gently with one finger. Luke didn’t react much, just let out a soft whine, and Michael slowly worked his finger in and out as he returned to sucking his dick.

Luke reached a hand into his hair when Michael took him as deep as he could go. “Thought you’d like that,” he said, looking up and winking, and then licking his sensitive tip.

“Fuck, stop teasing me. I’m close,” Luke moaned.

Michael took this as a challenge to see just how soon he could make Luke cum. He went up and down on his cock, getting excited at the thought of making him cum.

Luke was watching the scene in front of him, not only with Michael blowing him, but his two other friends getting off. Ashton’s dick was leaking precum, and when Calum saw he felt a tingle in his lower body. “Can I taste?” he asked, and Ashton nodded, taking his hand off. Calum leaned over the armrest and swiped his tongue across the head, tasting salty precum. “You taste good.” Ashton blushed. “God, Cal, you can’t say shit like that” he moaned. Calum grinned, liking the effect his dirty talk had on Ashton. He looked across the room to see Michael blowing and fingering Luke, and he briefly thought that it looked fun.

“Oh fuck, Michael, I’m gonna cum.” Luke panted, trying to hold back his moans, but he couldn’t when Michael put a second finger in his ass and tightened his lips around the head of Luke’s cock. Luke came hard into his mouth, and when Michael knew he was done, he took his mouth off his dick and swallowed, making eye contact with Luke, who looked down at him with hazy blue eyes full of pleasure.

Ashton watched Calum, who looked like he was about to cum any second. Calum moaned, seeing his best friend watching, and shot his load onto his stomach. Then Ashton felt a familiar sensation, and he stroked himself faster until he came seconds later, spilling cum onto his shirt.

Michael took in the scene. All three of his best friends had just orgasmed… from him. Sure, he didn’t touch Cal or Ash, but they came from watching him blow Luke. He sat down on the couch next to Luke, and undid his pants. His cock was straining against his underwear, which he pulled off to reveal how hard he was. It was resting against his stomach, already leaking drops of precum. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he grasped his thick cock, then to his surprise Luke leaned over and replaced Michael’s hand with his. It only took a few strokes for Michael to gasp and thrust up into Luke’s hand, cumming hard. He opened his eyes to see Luke wiping the cum off his hand with a tissue. Luke saw him looking at him, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you, Mikey,” he whispered.

“So…” Calum spoke first, “Is this gonna be a thing, like band cuddles?”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “It better become a thing,” he said, with a smirk directed at Michael.

“Band cuddle!” Ashton announced, jumping into Calum’s (naked) lap.

He rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Ashton while Michael leaned into Luke.  



End file.
